User blog:Steel-eyed dinosaur/Special Dinosaurs Earnings Rank
For starters I just want to start off saying that there are many Jurassic Park Builder players who have been playing much longer than me and who are further in the game than I am. However, many of them have learned along the way what strategies work while others may have failed to balance their Park(s) properly. This first blog post is designed to give newer players as well as experienced players the heads up in terms of which (bucks purchased) dinosaurs are the huge earners in the game. However, players should keep in mind that the frequency of how often they check their parks will determine the best overall strategy of play. 1. Tuojiangosaurus Okay, perhaps you were expecting a dinosaur that didn't cost you 70 bucks and was Limited to be the number one earner. But before you waste your precious bucks on another dinosaur, consider the fact that buying the Tuojiangosaurus when it becomes available is perhaps the smartest decision you will make in the game. For starters all the dinosaurs that require bucks to purchase do not need the initial DNA Researching which will save you tons of coins. Secondly, all 4 of the limited dinosaurus have quick incubation times of 12 minutes or so, meaning they start earning almost immediately for you. Lastly, this dinosaur earns a whopping 2,555 coins per hour when you first purchase it. When it hits level 20 it will cough up 9,492 per hour and maxed out will reward you with a whopping 12,775 an hour. That is 1,064 coins per 5 minutes! But before you celebrate you should keep in mind that this dinosaur has a decent appetite (almost average food consumption) and chances are new players won't have the harbors producing enough food to level Tuojiangosaurus up to max right away. But I strongly suggest making an effort to level this dinosaur up to level 20 if you bring it into your collection. 2. Brontosaurus What! Another dinosaur that requires bucks! Yes, and it really shouldn't surprise you that some of the best earners are dinos that require bucks. But the good news is that the Brontosaurus can be unlocked when you reach level 11. So if you haven't had the chance to buy the Tuojiangosaurus, the Brontosaurus is your best pick. Consider that while the Brontosaur may cost 95 bucks, that it rewards you with 3,310 every 2 hours from the very start. This is a nice dinosaur to have because it produces coins for up to 2 hours, allowing players to not need to check up on it every hour like the Tuojiangosaur and other 1 hour or less coin producers. If you purchase this dinosaur early, level it up to at least 10 and enjoy the profits it makes you for awhile. This dinosaur has a much larger appetite than the Tuojiangosaurus and will likely eat food that needs to go to other dinosaurs, so you may want to feed it every now and again rather than focus all of your crops on it. I would buy this dinosaurs before you have 20 dinosaurs in your park. 3. Yutyrannus This is another dinosaur that requires bucks and 119 bucks at that. In fact, the top 7 earners are all dinosaurs that require bucks. But this doesn't mean that these are the dinosaurs that you MUST purchase immediately. No, this rank is simply informing players of the benefits of owning these dinosaurs. I myself haven't had the chance to purchase the Yutyrannus due to it being limited, but I hope it is offered to me in due time because like the Brontosaurus it produces coins for up to 2 hours and has a nice starting payout of 3,254 (1,627/hour). Looking at the statistics I compiled, it looks as if the Yutyrannus and the Brontosaurus mirror each other's earnings as well as their overall consumption of food as well as total expense. But if you consider that the Yutyrannus requires meat as opposed to crops like the Tuojiangosaurus and Brontosaurus, then this bad boy is the number 1 meat eater that will make you a fortune if you are fortunate enough to own it. 4. Pteranodon This will likely be the first dinosaur you purchase with bucks and a great choice, especially if you haven't unlocked the Brontosaurus yet. Its initial payout per hour is 1,620 which is almost identical to the elusive and limited Yutyrannus in terms of starting earnings. When the Pteranodon is fully maxed out it will bring you 675 coins every 5 minutes (8,100/hour) which is only 3 coins less than the 678 coins the Yutyrannus brings in. This makes the Pteranodon the best bucks purchased meat eating dinosaur that players will want to have in their collection if they want to make steady profits. Oh and even if you are fortunate to own the Yutyrannus, you'll want to level up the Pteranodon first because its overall expenses are half as much as the Yutyrannus' expenses in terms of DNA evolution and food consumption. (Note: the Pteranodon isn't included in the Code Red, but it will more than make up for any lack of involvement in it due to its impressive wealth.) 5 Stegosaurus Now we've come to a rather expensive dinosaur that many new players will likely not be able to afford when they unlock it. The reason why it costs 240 bucks is largely due to the fact that it keeps earning up to 3 hours, unlike the first 4 power earners mentioned above. Players should keep in mind that the longer a dinosaur keeps earning, the less a player will lose overall on that dinosaur. For instance, if a player only frequents their park every 3 hours, they will make 2,555 coins from the Tuojiangosaurus, but will make 4,155 from the Stegosaurus. Therefore the Stegosaurus may actually make some players more coins than others. If you do own the Stegosaurus you'll want to level it up to 20 and sit back and enjoy its wealth for awhile. There's no need to try to level it up to max right away, especially since this beast will cost you roughly 2.5 - 4 million in coins to do so. I find it is best to sometimes make some coins in advance from mid level dinosaurs rather than focus on maxing them out. But the choice is up to you. 6. Tyrannosaurus Yes, the beloved T-Rex is in the mix for being an excellent revenue creator. The fact that it can produce coins for up to 4 hours (5,000 coins overall) makes it very appealing to players who may not be able to frequent their park as much as they'd like. Oh and its hefty price tag of 490 bucks is there for good reason. The Tyrannosaurus is the 4th most expense dinosaur overall and the most expensive in feeding habits. Therefore, it's meant to be purchased much later in the game and would almost be counter productive to focus your bucks on it before using them for more important things. Before you purchase the Tyrannosaurus you'd better have your meat harbor at level 8 and I recommend having ALL of your other bucks purchased dinosaurs (not necessarily the Limited ones) leveled up to 20 or even higher. You'll need the extra coins to cover the expensive evolution cost this beast is going to be handing you. 7. Amargasaurus I find it ironic that the day I start to write about this dinosaur that it appears as a limited time offer. The offer lasts for 48 hours and the Amargasaur costs 169 bucks. But is it worth purchasing you may ask? Absolutely it's worth purchasing simply for the reason it is limited and you may have a long wait before being able to snatch it up again! Starting at 1,233 per hour for up to 3 hours this limited time offer dino will earn you 3,699 coins every 3 hours without you needing to feed it a single crop. Not only do you skip that expensive DNA Research saving you a bundle, but this dinosaur hatches in 12 minutes meaning that it's put into play quickly, going to work at earning you coinage. Moreover, it appears that the Amargasaurus and Stegosaurus are very close in their overall earnings and expense ranks making purchasing it as good as a deal as spending 240 bucks on a Stegosaurus. 8. Carnotaurus The Carnotaurus is the worst earner out of all of the dinosaurs purchased with bucks. It is Limited and at 282 bucks is rather pricey, but it earns coins for up to 4 hours like the Tyrannosaurus which is likely the reason for this high amount. At 1,063/hour (4,252 every 4 hours) it does bring it a nice amount of coins and will keep earning for players halfway through a good night's sleep. As for the expense it brings it's ranked poorly at 28 overall is the second worst bucks dinosaur only being out expensed by the Tyrannosaurus. So you might want to feed this dinosaur slowly unless you have the extra meat lying around the harbor. Note: while the Carnotaurus is listed above as number 8 when compared to only dinosaurs purchased with bucks, overall it is ranked number 10 out of all 34 dinosaurs. For the ranks of the other 26 dinosaurs check out my blog Normal DInosaurs Earnings Rank . Thanks for reading, commenting, and the feedback. It's much appreciated. :) Category:Blog posts